


XXX

by vinnino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnino/pseuds/vinnino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated for challenge: DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXX

**XXX**   
**.**

  
**Disclaimers:**

  
**Para karakter Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sedangkan para karakter Harry Potter hanyalah milik J.K Rowling. Taylor Swift dan OC adalah milik Tuhan dan pribadi mereka sendiri. Ada pun distributor, produk dagang, dan sebagainya hanyalah milik pemilik yang bersangkutan. Saya hanyalah pemilik cerita aneh ini.**

  
**.**

  
**Rated: E**

  
**Genres: Humor, Fantasy, Comedy, Supernatural, Friendship, etc.**

**Warning: Cerita ini sebagian besar menggunakan dialog bahasa daerah Minangkabau. Terjemahan ada di dalam kurung ( ).  
**

  
**.**

  
**Dedicated for challenge: DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH 2015**

**_Happy reading_....**

**.**

 

Seijuro Akashi melangkah cepat di bawah terik matahari yang terasa kira-kira satu jengkal di ubun-ubunnya. Oke, dia akui itu sangat lebay. Hari ini Kota Padang memang terasa pengap dan panas. Jika suhu udara diukur menggunakan termometer raksa, pastilah air raksa di dalam tabung naik ke sekitar angka 32 derajat _celcius_. Ah, itu sudah biasa. Memangnya kapan ibukota Ranah Minang itu pernah bersuhu kurang dari 29 derajat _celcius_? Pengecualian untuk musim hujan dan pada pagi hari tentunya.

  
Seijuro terus melangkah tanpa memedulikan keringat yang mengucur deras dari rambut merahnya, turun ke jidatnya, lalu ke wajahnya, lehernya, hingga ke ketiaknya. _Oh_ , kaos abu-abunya pastilah sudah bisa diperas saat ini. Namun, Seijuro tampak _masa bodo_ dengan hal itu. Ia terus saja berjalan hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke sebuah gedung megah bertingkat-tingkat yang di depannya bertuliskan “Plaza Andalas”. Tanpa buang waktu, Akashi langsung menerobos ke dalam salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota itu.

  
Sesampainya di dalam PA (singkatan untuk Plaza Andalas), ia langsung menuju tempat penjualan buah. Ditariknya sebuah keranjang di sudut pintu masuk, lalu ia memasukkan beberapa buah apel, mangga, dan jeruk ke dalamnya. Setelah itu, pemuda itu langsung bergegas ke kasir yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat pembelian buah.

  
Seijuro langsung meletakkan keranjang berisi buah tadi ke atas salah satu meja kasir tanpa berkata apa pun. Wanita petugas kasir segera menarik keranjang. Namun, sebelum petugas itu menekan salah satu tombol di mesin kasir, ia menatap Seijuro dengan bola mata hitam legamnya sambil tersenyum.

  
“Buahnyo dijua per kilo, Da. Timbang dulu ka sinan. (Buahnya dijual per kilo, Bang. Timbang dulu ke sana.)” kata petugas kasir itu sambil menunjuk ke arah samping kirinya.

  
Tentu saja Seijuro yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh petugas kasir itu mengerutkan dahi. Bola mata merahnya menatap petugas kasir itu dengan lekat.

  
Petugas yang mengetahui bahwa Seijuro tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya kembali tersenyum. “Buah ini dijual per kilo. Jadi, buahnya harus ditimbang dulu di sana.” Melihat reaksi Seijuro yang tampak bertambah bingung, petugas kasir itu menghela napas. Ia baru sadar bahwa pria muda di hadapannya itu tidak mengerti Bahasa Indonesia, alih-alih Bahasa Minang. “De... tuluang timbang iko. (De... tolong timbang ini.)” petugas kasir itu akhirnya memanggil temannya yang berdiri di dekat timbangan untuk menimbang buah itu.

  
Seorang laki-laki yang merupakan teman (setidaknya begitu menurut Seijuro) wanita petugas kasir itu mendekati mereka. Sang petugas kasir mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Seijuro dengan suara pelan kepada temannya itu. Setelah mengangguk dan menggumamkan sesuatu, lelaki yang memakai kaos merah berkerah itu membawa keranjang buah Seijuro dan membawanya ke arah timbangan untuk segera menimbangnya.

  
Seijuro tak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lelaki yang menimbang barang belanjaannya itu. Beberapa menit berlalu, lelaki itu menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan keranjang buah ke kasir wanita tadi. Kedua manusia itu masing-masing tampak mengucapkan sepatah sebelum petugas laki-laki itu pergi kembali dan meninggalkan Seijuro dan petugas kasir sendirian. Petugas kasir itu pun tak berlama-lama menghitung belanjaan Seijuro. Seijuro dapat melihat angka 80.000 di layar monitor. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ia mengeluarkan kartu kredit BCA dari dompetnya yang ia buat beberapa hari sesampainya ia di Padang. Beberapa menit kemudian, transaksi berhasil dan Seijuro segera meninggalkan Plaza Andalas alias Rhamayana itu dengan langkah panjang, tentunya sambil membawa kantong plastik berisi buah dan juga kartu kreditnya.

  
Seijuro menghembus napas lega karena setidaknya ia tidak menghabiskan waktu lebih dari tiga puluh menit untuk membeli buah. Ia teringat saat pertama kali ia membeli buah di pinggir jalan. Waktu itu, kira-kira seminggu setelah kedatangannya di kota itu.

  
Seijuro yang tidak mengerti Bahasa Indonesia, apalagi Bahasa Minang memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara ketika melakukan transaksi dengan penjual. Ketika penjual selesai menimbang buah yang akan dibeli oleh Seijuro, Si Rambut Merah itu mengulurkan kartu kredit kepada si pedagang buah. Pedagang buah itu terlihat menolak dan mengatakan sesuatu. Seijuro kemudian merongoh kembali dompetnya, tapi ia hanya mendapati selembar uang bergambar pria memakai pedang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Seijuro memberikan uang itu ke pedagang buah. Alhasil, ia marah dimarahi dan diusir dari tempat itu. Mengapa? Entahlah, Seijuro juga tidak mengerti waktu itu. Yang pasti, semenjak kejadian itu, Seijuro bersumpah untuk tidak lagi membeli sesuatu di tempat yang tidak menerima kartu kredit. Titik.

  
Hidup di tempat asing dengan orang asing sebenarnya memang sangat tidak disukai oleh Seijuro. Keberadaan Seijuro di Kota Padang sebenarnya bukan hal yang disukainya. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di negeri yang jauh dari rumahnya itu agar ia bisa terhindar dari kekuasaan ayahnya. Jika ia masih tinggal di Jepang, maka segala urusan hidupnya pasti akan diatur oleh ayahnya karena ayahnya merupakan salah seorang pengusaha terkaya dan berpengaruh di Negeri Sakura. Karena itu, saat mendengar berita bahwa kampusnya mengadakan program pertukaran mahasiswa ke Padang, Seijuro tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mendaftarkan dirinya. Tentu saja seorang Seijuro Akashi yang genius dengan mudah lulus seleksi program pertukaran mahasiswa itu.

  
Akhirnya, di sinilah ia sekarang, di kota asing yang minim sekali manusia yang dapat diajaknya berinteraksi. Selain teman-temannya sesama mahasiswa dari Universitas Kyoto, Seijuro tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang asing karena ia tidak bisa berbicara selain bahasa Jepang. _Oke_ , sebenarnya ia bisa berbahasa Inggris. Namun, tentu saja Bahasa Inggris orang Jepang terdengar aneh bagi orang yang baru pertama mendengarnya. Karena itu, Seijuro memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakannya di negeri itu.  
Entah sudah berapa jauh Seijuro berjalan. Kini ia berdiri di pinggir jalan. Menunggu angkot? Taksi? Bukan. Seijuro berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk melamun. Hah?

  
Tiba-tiba, tanpa disadari Seijuro, sesuatu melayang ke arahnya, menabraknya, lalu membuat Seijuro jatuh terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Seijuro yang baru terbangun dari lamunannya mendapati seorang gadis berambut ikal panjang berwarna pirang pucat berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu tampak terengah-engah ketika menghampiri Seijuro.

  
“Maaf, ambo indak sangajo. Lai ado nan taluko? (Maaf, saya tidak sengaja. Apakah ada yang terluka?)” kata gadis yang tampak cemas itu.

  
Seijuro termangu. Ditatapnya gadis yang baru saja menabraknya itu. Dilihat dari perawakannya, gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti orang Minang sama sekali. Gadis itu berkulit putih kemerahan, bermata cokelat, dan bertubuh tinggi. Ia tampak seperti wanita Eropa yang sering dilihat oleh Seijuro di media elektronik maupun di media cetak. Yang membuat Seijuro salut, gadis itu bisa berbahasa daerah ditempatnya kini. Pasti gadis itu telah mengikuti les atau sudah lama tinggal di sini, pikir Seijuro.

  
Gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapan Seijuro tampak bingung dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh Si Rambut Merah itu. Kemudian, wanita muda itu mengerti penyebab mengapa pria muda itu menatapnya aneh. Kemudian, gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi minuman, lalu meminumnya.

  
“ _Excuse me, Sir. Sorry, I didn’t mind to hurt you. I..._ ”

  
“ _Neba main_...” sela Seijuro. _Yak_... _Engrish_ -nya keluar.

  
Gadis itu terkekeh. Tertawanya terlihat aneh bagi Seijuro. Melihat pria muda itu menatapnya, gadis itu berhenti terkekeh. Kemudian, gadis itu mengulurkan lengan. “ _Sorry_... _sorry_... _I’m_ Luna Lovegood. _How do you do, Mr. umm_...?”

  
“Akashi. Seijuro Akashi,” balas Seijuro cepat. Ia menyambut uluran lengan gadis bernama Luna itu.

  
Gadis itu kemudian membantu Seijuro berdiri. Ia kembali meminta maaf, lalu mengatakan alasan mengapa ia terburu-buru dan menabrak Seijuro. Seijuro hanya mendengarkan tanpa menyahut sepatah kata pun. Kemudian, setelah gadis itu berhenti berceloteh, barulah Seijuro berbicara.

  
“ _How can you speak in minangese_?”

  
Pertanyaan Seijuro membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Seijuro sendiri mengutuk dirinya karena telah bertanya. Kemudian, Luna memberikan sebotolol minuman yang bentuk dan ukurannya sama dengan yang baru saja diminum oleh Luna tadi.

  
“ _Drink it_!” kata Luna.

  
Seijuro tampak ragu sejenak. Ia berpikir minuman apa yang diberikan oleh gadis itu kepadanya. Apakah itu vitamin? Atau racun? Opsi kedua itu sepertinya tidak mungkin karena gadis itu tadi juga meminum minuman yang yang sama dengannya. Setidaknya botolnya sama. Akhirnya, setelah berpikir cukup lama, Seijuro meminum menuman itu dan... tidak ada yang terjadi. Seijuro tidak merasakan apa pun perubahan yang ia alami. Dilihatnya gadis di hadapannya meminum minuman yang sama dengannya.

  
“Alah taraso parubahannyo kini? (Sudah terasa perubahannya sekarang?)” tanya gadis itu.

  
Seijuro terbelalak. Mata merahnya membulat. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu telah terjadi kepadanya. Kini, ia mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Apakah seorang Seijuro Akashi tengah bermimpi?

  
**.**

  
**TBC**

  
**.**


End file.
